Mammalian Physiology
Mammalian Mimicry is the power in which the user takes on the genetic traits of Mammals. A specific partial power of Animal Mimicry Capability Users may be able to take on the forms of mammals including hair growth and Enhanced Senses as well as many other traits, perhaps Enhanced Speed or Enhanced Strength. Some users may or may not be able to return to their normal form, others may only be allowed to transform some parts of their physiology. Limitations *Users may not be able to return to their prior form *Users may exhibit the same fears and or desires of taken form. *May become herbivores, or carnivorous in reflection of taken form. *May have some distrust of natural predators of the animal that take on, even those who their forms as well. Applications *'Ape/Simian/Monkey Mimicry:' Enhanced Strength, Tails *'Bat Mimicry:' Wing Manifestation, Echolocation *'Bear Mimicry:' Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Durability, Double Jump *'Boar/Pig Mimigry:' Tusks, Enhanced Bite, Enhanced Senses *'Canine Mimicry:' Enhanced Smell, Feral Mind *'Elephant/Rhinoceros Mimicry: 'Enhanced Strength, Tusks, Trunk can be use as a fifth limb, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Hearing, Sound Manipulation *'Feline/Cat Mimicry:' Enhanced Senses, Claw Retraction, Enhanced Agility *'Horse Mimicry:' Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Jumping Skills *'Rabbit/Hare Mimicry:' Enhanced Jumping Skills, Enhanced Hearing *'Rodent Mimicry:' Enhanced Vision, Wallcrawling, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Bite Known Users *Rumba Monkey (Power Rangers Dino Thunder) *Spidermonkey (Ben 10 AF/UA) *Ultimate Spidermonkey (Ben 10 UA) *Beast (Marvel) *M'Baku the Man-Ape (Marvel) *Gorilla Man (Marvel), was physically transformed into an ape while still retaining his human intelligence *Dracula (Mythology) *Krillitanes (Doctor Who) *Master Swoop (Power Rangers Jungle Fury) *Congorilla (DC Comics) *Manbat (DC Comics) *Spirt Bat Ranger (Jungle Fury) *Kagura Sohma (Fruit Basket) *Erasers (Maximum Ride) *Wolfsbane (Marvel) *Doggie Crugor (SPD) *Jacob Black (Twilight) *Benwolf (Ben 10) *The Host (Doctor Who: Tooth and Claw) *George (Being Human) *Shaggy Rogers (Scooby Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf) *Isabella (Wizards of Waverly Place) *Mason Graybeck (Wizards of Waverly Place) *Hunter Sands (The Boy Who Cried Werewolf) *Mags (Doctor Who: Greatest Show in the Galaxy) *K-9 (Dr Who, The Sarah Jane Adventures, K-9) *RJ (Power Rangers Jungle Fury; Wolf Spirt) *Alcide (True Blood) *The Wolfman (Universal) *The Marvel Werewolves (Marvel Comics) *Centaurs (Greek Mythology) *Isuzu "Rin" Sohma (Fruit Basket) *Black Cat (Marvel) *Catwoman (DC Comics) *Cat-Nappe (Xiaolin Showdown) *Ichigo/Zoey (Tokyo Mew Mew) *Lion-O (Thundercats) *Cheetahari (Thundercats) *Wildy Cat twins (Thundercats) *Panthro (Thundercats) *Tigra (Thundercats) *Puma (Marvel) *Kraven The Hunter (Marvel, he gets powers similar to a lion in some storylines) *Catman (Fairly Odd Parents, a parody of DC's Batman) *Kat Manx (SPD) *Momiji Sohma (Fruit Basket) *Several Rahi (Bionicle) *Makuta Vamprah (Bionicle) *Miss Merry Christmas (One Piece) *Carmidillo (Static Shock) *Moloids (Marvel Comics) actual "Mole People" *Mole Man (Marvel) *Armordrillo (Ben 10) *Cannonbolt (Ben 10) *Splinter (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Beebop and Rocksteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Rahzar (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Yuki Sohma (Fruit Basket) *Argit (Ben 10 Alien Force) *Ursa Major (Marvel) *Kenai (Brother Bear Disney) *Man-Wolf (Marvel) *Vermin (Marvel) *James Potter (Harry Potter) *Sirus Black (Harry Potter) *Peter Pettigrew (Harry Potter) *Minerva McGonagall (Harry Potter) *Remus Lupin (Harry Potter) *Fenrir Greyback (Harry Potter) *Beast Boy (Teen Titans) *Wildmutt (Ben 10, Ben 10 UA) (Cannine Mimicry and Monkey Mimicry) *Black Panther (Marvel) *Vixen (DC Comics) *Shalimar Fox (Mutant-X) *Cheetah (Marvel) *Cheetah (DC Comics) *Hepzibah (Marvel) *Memphitisoids (Shi'ar Empire) *Wogren (World of Warcraft) *Rhino (Marvel) *Mizune(s) (Soul Eater) *Kim Diehl (Soul Eater) *Batman (DC Comics) *Tigra (Marvel) *The Cat (Marvel) Gallery Rumba_Monkey.jpg|Rumba Monkey (PRDT) 15208_400x600.jpg|Mon-El and Superman fight "Ape" bots Master_Swoop_Bat_Form.jpg|Master Swoop (right) and his bat form (left) Krillitane.jpg|The Krillitanes (Doctor Who) have a bat like body Twolfsbane-marvel-superheroines-4805879-1024-768.jpg|Wolfsbane (Marvel) partially becoming a wolf. George becomes Werewolf.jpg|George (Being Human) is nearly full werewolf Benwolf.jpg|Benwolf (Ben 10) is a werewolf Shaggy is a werewolf.jpg|Shaggy (Scooby Doo and the Rulectant Werwolf) is a werewolf The Host werewolf form.jpg|The Host (Doctor Who: Tooth and Claw) in werewolf form Mags werewolf.jpg|Mags (Doctor Who: The Greatest Show in the Galaxy) is becoming a werewolf Doggie Cruger.jpg|Commander Cruger (SPD) looks like a dog RJ and his Wolf Spirt.jpg|RJ (PRJF) and his Wolf Spirt Centaur2.jpg|Centaur File:blackcat.jpg|Black Cat (Marvel) night prowls in the limelight. Kat_Manx.jpg|Kat Manx (SPD) is part Cat part Human Mole.jpg|Carmendillo of "Static Shock" is armadillo-like Spidermonkey.png|Spidermonkey (Ben 10) has the traits of a Spider and a Monkey Bear Form.png|Ursine (WoW) The batman.jpg|Batman(DC Comics) mimics the properties of a bat. Shigure_and_Yuki_Sohma.jpg|Yuki (in his Zodiac form as the rat) on Shigure (who is the dog of the Zodiac) in Fruit Basket. Kisatiger.jpg|Kisa Sohma in her Zodiac form as the Tiger in Fruit Basket Kyo_Sohma.jpg|Kyo Sohma in his zodiac form as the cat in Fruit Basket Ritsu_Sohma.jpg|Ristu Sohma in his zodiac form as the monkey in Fruit Basket Tigra.png|Tigra(Marvel) mimics the properties of a female tiger. Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Powers